This is a competing continuation application for the Multidisciplinary Cancer Research Training Program (MCRTP) at the University of Utah. The MCRTP trains pre and postdoctoral scientists who will initiate independent careers in cancer research. Trainees acquire a deep understanding of clinical and mechanistic aspects of cancer, highly developed technical and analytical skills, an appreciation for the value of the interdisciplinary, collaborative research, and a commitment to pursuing cancer-focused studies. The training program has four key elements: 1) All trainees engage in cancer research projects under the direct supervision of the faculty. 2) All trainees participate in a specialized curriculum that includes two cancer-focused didactic courses, mentored attendance at a clinical Tumor Board, a course on scientific integrity, and regularly scheduled Journal Clubs. 3) All trainees obtain frequent feedback from faculty through an individual advising mechanism. 4) All trainees and mentors meet regularly to attend a Cancer Biology Journal Club, the Huntsman Cancer Institute Seminar Series, and an Annual Retreat. A strength of the MCRTP is the collaboration of physicians and basic scientists. The training faculty is comprised of 55 clinical and laboratory based investigators, all of whom have extramural funding for their research and are engaged in cancer related projects. Predoctoral trainees are selected from highly qualified, advanced graduate students. Postdoctoral trainees are selected from a large pool of both MDs and PhDs who seek focused training in cancer research. We will continue to support two predoctoral and eight postdoctoral trainees for two year terms. An Executive Committee appoints the trainees and conducts regular reviews of their progress. Our MCRTP trainees are integrated into a highly interactive, interdisciplinary community of researchers committed to understanding cancer biology and translating that information into more effective strategies for diagnosis and treatment. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]